1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to vehicle propulsion systems and, more particularly, to systems and methods of converting linear motion into circular motion.
2. Description of Related Art
A typical bicycle propulsion mechanism includes a sprocket wheel driven by rotating pedal cranks and coupled by a chain to a rear sprocket mounted concentrically with the hub of the rear wheel of the bicycle. This mechanism does not provide a uniform conversion of the force, exerted by the rider, into torque. At the top and bottom of pedal travel, torque is minimal and reaches a maximum value at the midpoint of downward travel of each pedal. In other words, rotational movement results in a varying torque from zero, to a maximum, and back again to zero, for each half revolution. This variation in torque results in a variation in pedal resistance experienced by the rider.